A Little Bad Frog And Her Cousins
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Sneaker and her cousins and the antics they get up to
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing a series of one shots revolving aroubd Sneakerband her cousins as they grow up after imagining about Sneaker and her best friend, Kade Raccoon but then I wanted to write stories about Sneaker and her Cousibs.**

 **In this first one, Sneaker first meets her cousins but being mischievous until getting snacks by themselves help them bond**

* * *

"Wow, an new kid and she loojs like uncle Constantine, we should go say hi." Yoko said.

"Yoko I don't know, she might be mean, or take our toys!" Sora replied.

"Yeah, we don't know her, Yoko." R.J said seeing Zeus agree.

"Well then let's try, she is a kid like us aftervall." Yoko said.

It was just a typical day, but a few days after Constantine had returned from visiting Siberia plus had found and sort of adopted a little thief of his own, named Sneaker despite Kermit's reaction to such an idea so right now, the little thief was at the studio but shy, watching the other kids playing, plus had her stuffed frog, Baba in her hooded cloak as she was feeling nervous, as she did not make new friends easily.

"Hi there, Sneaker right?" she heard one of them ask her.

"D-Da, but what do you want?" Sneaker asked softly.

"Okay that's odd, we've never had a shy kid in the group, but you don't have to be, we're pretty friendly." Yoko said to her new cousin, making the other kids unsure, as Sneaker might be like her dad.

"I'm Yoko, that's Sora, R.J and Zeus." Yoko told her making Sneaker unsure tripping Yoko and chuckling hysterically just as Kermit came out, putting Sneaker in time out, while tending to Yoko who was his daughter that he had adopted hearing her tell him what happened.

"Maybe after Sneaker is out of time out, you can try again, alright?" Kermit told her.

"Are you crazy, she tripped you but you wanna be her friend?" Zeus said.

"Yep, she needs us, we're her family too." Yoko said to them.

They could hear singing coming from where Sneaker was, impressed seeing her cuddling something, making Yoko get it, like uncle Deadly, they had to teach Sneaker how to make friends making her cousins unsure.

"I guess we can try, but that with Deadly was different, remember?" Sora said.

Tne blue skinned female amphibian nodded but wanted to be her new cousin's friend, hearing the buzzer go off, meaning time out was up plus it was snack time, or supposed to be snack time and the adults were busy giving Sneakervan idea to them getting their snack by themselves impressing them, going to the kitchen sneaking in, despite Sam beingbthere.

"Let there be cookies!" Sneaker yelled throwing cookies down, as they caught them, hearing the cookie jar smash.

"Oh no Tje adults are gonna flip, and we'll be in time out!" Sora said sounding like hervDad when upset giving Sneaker an idea since she was used to being in trouble, being bad.

"I can take blame, as I'm used to being in trouble." Sneaker said.

"You may be like your dad but there's a little good frog in there too." Yoko said hugging her, just as Kermit walked in surprised by the jar being smashed wanting to know who did it, seeing Sneaker step forward making Kermit sigh taking her with him making the other kids smile knowing they were what Sneaker needed plus they needed her, to spice up their lives.

* * *

After being out of extreme time out, Sneaker was surprised her cousins wanted to play with and talk to her which made a grin cross her face stunning the other kids because she was intresting to them, plus Yoko noticed Baba asking her about it.

"I've had her since I was a baby in tnat shelter, but let's not talk about it, I find it hard to make friends." Sneaker said avoiding eye contact.

"It's alright, we can help you out, plus you were brave getting into trouble for us, plus you make uncle Constantine happy." Sora said.

"Yeah and I threw a rock at his head, when we found each other." Sneaker told her, making the kids surprised wanting to hear the story making her unsure, but was stroking Baba's long hair like her own feeling their hands, paws and wing on her cloaked back, making her surprised and her eyes widened.

"Yeah we can be your friends, despite being family you know?" Zeus told her seeing her nod.

"Sure I'd like that, you know?" Sneaker replied to them, and saw her dad and uncle hanging out.


	2. Getting Her Into School

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, but hope people enjoy.**

 **In this one, Sneaker isn't happy finding out she has to start school so her cousins try to help her like school even if she thinks she is a genius.**

* * *

"So is Sneaker going to school, like we do?" Yoko asked her dad.

"I think so, as uncle Constantine cares about her, plus she has to go, it's the law." Kermit said.

"Hey, me and my cousins can help her get ready, for school." Yoko said.

It was bedtime and after an exciting day meeting Sneaker but playing, Yoko was exhausted plus hearing Sneaker was starting school gave Yoko the idea to help her new cousin get ready for kindergarten, as that was the grade she and her cousins were on, making Kermit smirk plus getting texts from Constantine trying to get Sneaker to sleep.

"Maybe she needs warm milk orva story, to help her fall asleep." Yoko said yawning seeing her dad leave her room, cuddling her stuffed frog which was in a kimono, like what she wore during the day.

Kermit was coming over to Constantine's apartment, seeing Sneaker hopping aroubd pretty fast, throwing things, surprising him because Yoko was never like this.

"Holy lily pads what did you do, that made her hopped up?" Constantine heard Kermit ask seeing Sneaker tackle him making Constantine chuckle at this seeing a toy guitar playing it seeing his little thief calm down relieving him taking Sneaker to bed

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go to school, as I'm a genius?" Sneaker said.

"Hey Sneaker give it a chance, as school is a blast." Zeus told her.

"I never went to school back in Siberia, but I know ho to read already." Sneaker replied.

It was later the next day, so Sneaker was with her cousins after they had gotten back from school, but they were excited hearing that Sneaker was starting school in a few days, and she wasn't amused about it making her cousins surprised by this so wanted to help her like school..

"I don't know comrades, as I don't do rules, daughter of a master thief, remember?" Sneaker told them.

They were hanging out plus Sora, R.J, Yoko and Zeus were doing their homework which was simple math, but Sneaker was doing art stuff until they were done which impressed Kermit at her skills, hoping that school might help her out.

"Plus we'll be there so you won't be scared." Sora told her, making Sneaker curious.

"Sora was like this her first day of school, but then she met us and it eloped her relax, so it might help you." Yoko heard R.J tell her.

They saw Constantine there, as he and Kermit were taking Sneaker to the mall along with the other kids making Sneaker guess it would not be so bad, if her cousins were going with her to get her school stuff, plus they could show her what stuff kids their age liked, seeing Sneaker quiet on the way there, making Constantine get it.

"You're gonna be alright, sweetie fly." he said to her.

While at the mall, the other kids were helping Sneaker pick out her school stuff, and having fun at the same time making Constantine relieved as he knew she was nervous about her first day of school ever, hoping that her cousins would help her out seeing them nod because they were family.

"Yeah this didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be, comrades Spasiba." Sneaker said.

"What does that mean, Sneaker?" Zeus asked her.

"It means thank you in Russian you know?" Sneaker replied.

"That's cool, as we forgot you and your dad came from there." Yoko said.


	3. Nervous About Her First Day

"Tomorrow's the day, eh, which should be intresting as Sneaker might shake school up, like a soda can or surprise the teacher with her energy like the otjer night." Kermit said seeing Constantine roll his eyes.

"She's a bit nervous as it is her first day of school ever, and good the other kids are helping her." Constantine replied.

"It might be intresting, we should have a wager, you know?" Deadly said grinning plus knew Sneaker would cause antics like he used to.

"This should be fun, but nobody let Sneaker or the other kids know, alright?" Constantine said seeing the others nod as the wager involved how long Sneaker would be in school, without causing major chaos wondering where she was.

"She's taking an nap, since she was up last night playing, so we should lave her be, unless you want her angry." Constantine said drinking coffee, making Deadly agree hoping things would be intresting tomorrow, as he and Constantine were best friends so the fact that Sneaker was like Constantine impressed him.

* * *

"Ahhh that nap did good, I wonder what my cousins are doing?" Sneaker said, getting off one of the couches in the break room that she had been sleeping on, since she had been up last night late, despite knowing what tomorrow was trying to forget because she felt nervous.

She grinned seeing her cousins playing basketball, something she loved playing, seeing the other kids happy that she was awake wondering if she was sick, hearing her expkain p,us telling them how she felt, about tomorrow.

"Everybody gets like that on the first day, plus we can help, just trust us, alright?" Yoko said to her, seeing Sneaker nod drinking soda to relax her nerves, which the other kids got, plus hoping she might cause chaos.

"She's Constantine's kid, of course she will." Sora pointed out as Sneaker was doing trick shots, playing trash ball impressing them seeing Constantine there, saying to Sneaker, they had to go making Sneaker get it, despite her cousins wanting her to stay.

"It's alright, we can hang out tomorrow, I guess." Sneaker said going after her dad knowing she had to get ready for tomorrow which her cousins got, seeing Deadly smirk as Jareth his young son was running amok, because he was like his dad giving the other kids a great idea, because the light blue skinned dragon boy was curious about Sneaker.

"You can try talking to her, as tomorrow is her first day of school." Yoko told him.

"I hope so, as she's awesome, from what I see." Jareth told her.

Meanwhile at the aband Frog apartment, Constantine was ordering in dinner, as Sneaker had just taken a bath and washed her long lime green hair so was in pyjamas hoping tomorrow would go well.

"It will sweetie fly, as you're pretty special." he assured her as she was doing art stuff which she was good at, impressing Constantine letting her be, because it was helping her relax about her first day of school.


End file.
